Dragon de guerre
by Baella
Summary: Pour la crack-pairing week. StiMin ou Sting et Minerva. La magie des dieux de la guerre combinée à la férocité des dragons. Second thème bonus : cross-over. Label SPPS !
1. Repas de famille

Me voici avec quelque chose de nouveau ! Que je poste aujourd'hui à la place de _Fairy Drabbles_. A la base, je devais poster ce thème bonus pour la crack-pairing week samedi mais je n'avais pas fini et je n'avais pas accès à internet. Voici donc un recueil pour le Sting/Minerva sur le thème de la célébration, soit un repas de famille qui est souvent une fête... que l'on n'aime pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Non ! Je veux pas y aller !

Minerva arrêta un instant d'avancer avec sa valise à roulettes et son sac pour se retourner. Rogue bataillait ferme pour obliger Sting à lâcher un poteau et à continuer jusqu'au train. Yuna s'était aussi arrêtée pour regarder le mini-combat.

Quelle aventure quand même ! Il fallait deux personne de plus pour convaincre Sting d'aller prendre le train. Minerva s'occupait de ses propres bagages, Yuna portait ceux de son frère et Rogue empêchait Sting de s'enfuir. D'habitude, quand il partait en mission, Sting arrivait à rester calme. Mais là… Il s'agrippait à tout, même au sol pourtant lisse. Encore un peu et il utilisait ses dents en plus de ses mains et de ses pieds. Ah non, Rogue venait de l'assommer. Il n'avait plus qu'à le trainer. Un de ses sourcils tressaillait violemment, signe de son agacement grandissant. Yuna pouffa avant de se remettre en route avec les autres. Lector et Frosch observaient tout depuis la valise de Minerva. Et ils rigolaient bien.

D'ailleurs, pour leur plus grand bonheur, Sting reprit connaissance juste devant leur train. Yuna et Minerva montèrent le temps de poser leurs valises. Le dragon blanc tentait de s'enfuir mais son jumeau refusait de se laisser impressionner. Finalement, le brun réussit à balancer son double dans le train pile au moment du départ. Minerva n'eut plus qu'à le récupérer et le trainer à leurs places, profitant de l'effet presque magique du train sur lui.

Elle se posa dans leur compartiment avec un soupir. Forcer un dragon slayer à prendre le train en portant les bagages et en étant enceinte de trois mois… C'était vite crevant. Heureusement qu'elle avait réussi à trouver de l'aide.

Tandis que le train roulait, elle se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle allait trainer Sting à un repas de famille. D'accord, elle détestait ça. Surtout avec sa grand-mère paternelle qui menait tout le monde à la baguette, pire que Gemma. Avec elle, pas de sexe avant le mariage, la famille devait approuver les fréquentations… Ça avait été très drôle quand son cousin, l'autre petit-fils de la mamie, avait fait son coming-out. Minerva avait manqué de s'étouffer de rire en voyant la tête choquée de tout ce petit monde quand il avait avoué que son meilleur ami était bien plus qu'un ami.

_Plus tard,_

-Espèce de dévergondée ! Sort tout de suite de ma maison ! Et que je ne te revoie plus ! Tu es pire que ton cousin !

Sting claqua la porte au nez de l'ancêtre hurlante avec un bon coup de pied, ses bras étant chargés de bagages. Il grimaça face aux hurlements de la vieille et aux chocs des objets qui frappèrent la porte.

-Ils sont barges dans ta famille !

-Ce doit être pour ça que je t'aime, rétorqua-t-elle en passant son sac sur son épaule. Résumons : relations sexuelles hors mariage, bébé qui se pointe hors mariage aussi, mise en concubinage… Et elle nous a mis à la porte. Bof, on s'en tire bien.

-Je savais que je ne voulais pas venir à ce repas de famille !

-Mais non, mais non.

Et voilà, elle était débarrassée à vie des repas de famille. Merci Sting !

* * *

Oui Minerva est une profiteuse. Mais on l'aime et on la déteste aussi pour ça. Alors Sting, papa d'un garçon ou d'une fille ?  
Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


	2. Foutus nains !

Et voici le second bonus pour la crack pairing week ! Le choix fut assez compliqué, parce que c'est un couple sur lequel écrire de la tragédie n'est pas facile. Et raconter ce que j'espère pour ce couple... Donc j'ai choisi le cross-over. Normalement, c'est l'univers de donjons et dragons mais je n'ai pas réussi à développer... J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Petite réponse aux reviews :

Kagami : merci ^^ heu... un garçon, parce que ça serait plus drôle ?

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Minerva était en train de ramper. Dans un passage de pierre étroit, avec une lanterne sourde à pousser devant elle et les bords qui ne cessaient de l'érafler. En prime, son partenaire pour cette mission, Sting, devait très certainement être en train de mater ses fesses grâce à sa position. Il avait déjà paru enchanté de devoir la pousser pour qu'elle fasse passer ses formes. Mère Nature avait été vachement sadique quand même de la doter de formes aussi généreuses. Surtout quand son père était maitre d'une guilde de voleurs et qu'elle se retrouverait assurément formée et embrigadée.

Elle finit par arriver au bout du passage secret, creusé par des gobelins bornés qui avaient cru pouvoir envahir les nains comme ça. Que nenni, lui avait raconté sa source. Les nains s'étaient rendus compte qu'on creusait dans leur pierre et les avaient attendus à leur arrivée. Ils les avaient tué un à un, à la chaine parce que les gobelins étaient trop stupides pour se rendre compte quand il y avait un problème. Minerva poussa en tremblant la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée de son passage et soupira en se retrouvant dans un couloir poussiéreux mais vide. Elle avait craint que sa source ne la trahisse pour plus d'or et qu'un groupe de nains ne les attende, comme pour les gobelins. Elle quitta le passage, avec une nouvelle fois l'aide de Sting. Foutues formes !

-Alors ? demanda le second voleur avec un sourire en sortant de son passage.

La poussière épaisse leur montait jusqu'aux chevilles. C'était étonnant. Anormal même. Cela signifiait que personne n'était passé là depuis un bon moment. Trop longtemps même. Etait-il condamné ? Elle humecta un doigt et chercha un courant d'air. Non c'était bon, il y en avait un.

-Par ici.

Avait-elle déjà dit qu'elle détestait les nains ? Ils étaient grossiers, ivrognes et en plus, ils sentaient mauvais. Surtout qu'on ne savait jamais ce qui passait dans leur caboche creuse et leur avarice était légendaire. Et non, elle ne forçait pas le trait. A peine !

-Dépêchons-nous, j'ai promis à Yuna que je serais rentré pour le petit déjeuner.

Elle eut envie de lui trancher la gorge et les cordes vocales au passage. Sting était dingue de sa petite sœur. Il était devenu voleur, entre autre, parce que ça payait bien et qu'il pourrait offrir à sa petite sœur chérie d'amour tout ce qu'elle voulait. Heureusement, Yuna n'était pas très exigeante. Même ses jolies robes n'étaient pas très compliquées et elle se moquait des bijoux luxueux. Brave gosse.

De toute façon, s'il l'énervait trop, elle lui dirait que son meilleur ami Rogue fricotait avec sa sœur. Ça lui apprendrait !

Le couloir se terminait avec une porte. Minerva fit signe à Sting de se reculer. Les gonds semblaient bien entretenus. Elle poussa la porte du bout des doigts et elle pivota instantanément. Les deux voleurs se plaquèrent au mur d'un même mouvement et heureusement d'ailleurs ! Un carreau d'arbalète passa en sifflant.

-Björd ! Tu tires encore plus mal les lapins que les voleurs ! Et pourtant, c'est plus gros !

Minerva jura. Quand elle disait qu'elle détestait les nains ! Ils les avaient attendus ! Elle prit la fuite avec Sting. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de reprendre le passage par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils le passèrent donc pour aller plus loin. Les nains derrière eux hurlèrent. Ils avaient une min-chance. Leur lourde carrure et leurs armes et armures allaient les ralentir et les fatiguer rapidement. Sans oublier, et c'était bien connu, que les nains étaient plus des sprinters que des coureurs endurants. Malheureusement, la porte qui les attendait de l'autre côté du couloir était fermé. Sting s'empressa de la forcer tandis que Minerva chargeait son arbalète. Elle tira immédiatement et le carreau se planta pile entre les deux yeux d'un de ses poursuiveurs. Alors, c'était qui les lapins maintenant !

-Grouille !

Sting venait de forcer une serrure en un temps record. Elle s'engagea derrière lui, refermant la porte. Malheureusement, ils n'avaient pas le temps de remettre le loquet. Oh, c'était pas une grosse statue ça ? Minerva fit signe à Sting de l'aider à la pousser pour qu'elle tombe. Elle s'écrasa par terre, devant la porte. Ça devrait les ralentir. Ils se remirent à courir avant de se planquer dans un couloir perpendiculaire. Les nains passèrent en courant sans les voir. Ils firent demi-tour en marchant. Sting fit mine de vouloir repasser par le passage mais elle l'attrapa par l'épaule et le traina jusqu'à la salle où les nains les avaient attendu. Bingo ! La salle du coffre ! Les yeux de Sting brillèrent.

-Et voilà ce qu'on est venus chercher.

Elle s'empara d'une coupe en or. Leur client leur avait demandé de la récupérer parce qu'après une soirée avec eux pour parler d'un accord, la coupe avait disparu. Ouh les vilains ! C'était pas bien de voler !

Elle fourra la coupe dans son sac et se tourna vers Sting qui fouillait au milieu de l'or pour remplir son sac. Elle fronça les sourcils à son intention.

-Ben quoi, ils ont voulu nous tirer dessus ! On peut bien leur piquer deux trois trucs ?

Pas faux. C'était un petit bonus. Un petit bonus qui n'irait pas dans les poches trop remplies de son père. Elle scruta la pièce du regard et ramassa quelques petites choses qu'elle mit dans un autre sac.

-Allez on se tire !

Et ils repartirent comme si de rien n'était. En riant quand même de leur coup. Stupides nains !

-Je t'invite au petit-déj' avec Yuna ? proposa-t-il

-Pourquoi ?

Il l'attrapa par la taille et l'embrassa.

-Parce que !

D'accord, s'il voulait faire un concours de regards discrets et de pieds sous la table, elle était partante !

* * *

Pauvre Yuna, elle va se sentir seule à table pendant le petit-déjeuner...

Critique/remarque/question/autre ?


End file.
